1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 186181 discloses an exercise machine including a base installed on the ground and a casing mounted on the base. The casing consists of two halves 11 and 12. A shaft 21 is rotationally mounted on the halves 11 and 12. Two cranks 41 are mounted on the shaft 21. Each of the cranks 41 is connected with a pedal 42. Treading of the pedals 42 causes rotation of the shaft 21. A wheel 22 is mounted on the shaft 21 so that they rotate together. A flywheel 42 is connected with the wheel 22 through a transmission 30. The rotation of the wheel 22 causes rotation of the flywheel 42. A magnet 23 is secured to the flywheel 42. The rotation of the flywheel 42 causes rotation of the magnet 23. A magnet 14 is pivotally mounted on the halves 11 and 12. The magnet 14 is in the form of an ark extending by and along the flywheel 42. The rotation of the magnet 23 relative to the magnet 14 exerts resistance thereon. The magnet 14 is separated from the flywheel 42 by a gap that can be adjusted through a cable 15 connected with the magnet 14. The adjustment of the gap causes adjustment of the resistance. This conventional exercise machine is, however, complicated in structure. Such a complicated structure entails a high cost in manufacturing and difficultly in maintenance. Furthermore, this exercise machine cannot be used for rehabilitation of a patient who cannot move his legs for himself.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.